We Fall Together
by sociallyunacceptablerealities
Summary: A mess of Sizzy one-shots. Nerd love.
1. Star Wars

Simon had accidentally failed to remember once again, that Jace could be, and was, an asshole.

He wasn't quite sure how he had managed to forget this crucial information. He was even more confused as to why he had decided it would be a good idea to train with Jace and Alec. The information unfortunatly decided to recall itself only when Jace slammed the broadsword out of his hands for the third time that day, and flipped him into the air, and onto his back.

Through the ringing that instantly filled his head, he could hear Jace laughing, moving to throw an arm conspiratorially around Alec. As he crawled onto his feet, he could see that Alec was also grinning, even though he was trying to hide it.

"Go easy on him Jace!" Alec said, sending Jace a glare that Simon knew to mean "Isabelle wouldn't be happy if you killed her boyfriend."

Simon nodded vigorously. "Yes! Thats a good idea. Go easy on the new guy!"

Jace cupped his hand under his chin, as if in deep thought.

"I was under the impression that I WAS going easy."

Simon groaned, pulling himself to his feet. "I bet you don't ninja flip Alec or Clary when they train with you. Why me?"

Which was technically untrue as he had personally seen Jace throw Clary halfway across the room, only to have her flip in midair and lunge back towards him.

Jace grinned. "Because Alec can handle being ninja flipped and it wouldn't be a suprise and because Clary is my incredibly hot girlfriend. Also..." The smile on his face widened "because I like seeing you fall. You look like a dying human frisbee."

He vaugley wondered how Jace could possibly know what a human frisbee looked like, before the dagger came wizzing over his head. Instinctivly he ducked, and the dagger struck the target on the opposite side of the room, landing slightly outside the bullseye. Simon whipped his head to stare at Jace who, to his credit, only looked a little dissapointed.

"What the hell was that!"

Jace shrugged. "You need to work on your reflexes. They are shockingly slow. Glad to see you've gotten better since falling out of that tree."

Alec gave them both a peculiar stare. "Fell out of a tree?"

"To be fair, you fell out of the rafters once, Alec. But I've never heard anyone scream that much, their first jump. Not even Isabelle."

"I what?" Isabelle's voice cut through the air like a knife. Alec glanced over to Jace with a look that said "I told you so."

"You pushed me off the beam, idiot!"

Isabelle paused, and peered at the arrow stuck in the target. "Stop trying to murder Simon. It was enough trouble getting him back."

She walked up to Simon and tucked her head under his arm. He felt obscurely proud that Isabelle was with him on this one. Jace threw his hands up in the air in mock surrender. Alec made a face.

"Oh shut up brother. We all know how you are with your boyfriend." Isabelle batted her eyelashes and adopted a horendous version of Alec's voice. "Isabelle, please, can you babysit Max? Please? It's date night."

Alec's ears turned pink.

She grabbed Simon by the arm and pulled him to the door. "I'm taking this." She called over her shoulder as she dragged him out of the training room.

Outside, Simon collapsed against the wall, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Remind me never to train with Jace again. Ever."

She hit him over the shoulder and pulled him upright. Simon made a slight moan of protest. "What is it."

"Close your eyes!"  
He obeyed. Isabelle's word was law. It was what happened when you dated a warrior godess.

"I swear, if it's another..."

"Look!"

He had to blink a couple of times, before he saw them. Then he blinked a couple more times just to make sure...

"You, Isabelle Lightwood, bought reserved seats for the 'Star Wars 7: The Force Awakens?'"

Isabelle smiled. "Yes. It's next Friday! We..."

"Hold on." Simon stared at her. "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood...bought Star Wars tickets..."

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Yes? So? Aren't you happy?"

Simon pulled her towards him in a bone crushing hug. Isabelle squealed and then relaxed, her hair falling in waves down her back.

"You Isabelle Lightwood, are officially a Star Wars Fan."

Isabelle pulled away, her eyes shinning.

"If you ever tell anyone, I will murder you."

"So am I Hans and you're Leia?"

Isabelle giggled. "Yes. You get frozen in carbonite and I save your ass. Sounds about right."


	2. Lord Montgomery

Simon's hair tickled her chin as they kissed, slow, long kisses that seemed to last a lifetime. She wrapped her arm around his neck, kicking off her seven inch stilettos as they rolled, breathlessly onto the bed.

"You, Isabelle, are taking advantage of me in my drunken, weakened state. I protest, but do to me what you will."

Simon's words came out slurred, though his eyes sparkled with amusment.

The memory bubbled up like stars in champagne.

 _Simon in a fluffy poet's shirt, the fabric tearing like paper underneath her fingers. The soft, cotton bedsheets of Alec's bed._

"Hello, my dear Lord Montgomery."

Simon made a face.

"You know, I never really got that. Alec mentioned it, you keep on mentioning it, who is Lord Montgomery."

Isabelle bit back a laugh and stood up, slowly unzipping the back of her dress and letting it slide carefully off her shoulders.

"My dear Lord Montgomery, is it possible that you have so soon forgotten the poor damsel you left behind?"

Simon's eye shifted to stare directly below her shoulders.

"You are unforgettable."

"My Lord, have you so soon forgotten that glorious night? Wrapped up in the gloom of a thousand stars?"

A smile was beginning to inch it's way up Simon's lips.

"My queen, I am afraid that it has slipped my memory."

She lept onto the bed, letting the silver folds of her dress slide into a pool of moonlight on the ground.

"Then I will have to recall it to your memory."

The kiss tasted like starshine and memory and cheap tequila from the Pandemonium bar. She felt Simon tangle his fingers in her hair, pulling it out of it's bun. The diamond pins clattered to the ground. Simon's eyes widened.

"Oh." He whispered. "I am Lord Montgomery."

"Of course, my lord."

He grinned up at her.

"Then you will be Lady Montgomery."


End file.
